the last of us: new hope
by Richie456
Summary: After Joel brings Ellie hospital, note the presence of a guy that has continued for a while, the first encounter with him and Joel will not be very friendly but eventually fought side by side with Tommy trying to protect what which may be a new natural cure against the virus, Could Ellie feel something for this new guy? ElliexOC


**This is my first story hope you like it and comment that they would like to do more, I do not own the characters of the game "the last of us" I will include an extra character hope you like**

prologue

It was late and an abandoned twon and fell a big storm, through the streets bodies of uninfected men were , while they could see the figure of someone who was picking up supplies and ammunition that even had there in bodies.

"Wow ... this is the third place I find them all dead ," said the owner of that silhouette as he stepped into the light , was a boy about 17 years old who was just with a leather jacket old his shirt and pants denim , his name was Sean. " Those responsible should be closer , I wonder how many men should be ? to have killed so many people "

The boy with a few bullets and some water when he entered what appeared to be a restaurant but it looked very devastated. To his surprise when he came to a corner a corpse found murdered with slashed face.

"ho... man. Who could have done this sadistic act," he said as he left the place of a collapsed entirely by boards

It was spring, and Joel and Ellie are already closer to the hospital where THROUGH derive any vaccine immunity Ellie.

After the way from the buildings to the hospital, Joel and Ellie had to cross a river through stuck as a bus bridge but the current was so hard that when the bus dragged Joel had not yet crossed. Sean had finally come to the same city and just as was going up that river was the scene, and watch carefully as Ellie ran to catch the bus for the sole purpose of saving Joel .

" I stupid , she will fall into the water ," he said as he ran along the shore alongside the bus, which effectively ended sinking with Ellie , but he could no longer continue to fail to see a patrol of fireflies go rush to there.

" Hey you , stay there and put your hands up" I hear a deep voice that came behind him and when he turned he saw were just two armed soldiers with assault rifles .

"It okay, okay , okay calm quiet " was all Sean and when one of the soldiers approached him said.

Sean when they took it too close, a movement took the rifle and looked looking soldier 's leg , which instinctively to see the movement of the trigger shot , and the bullet pierced his leg. While Sean held firmly by the neck and use as a shield against the shooting of another soldier who was watching from afar, and when Sean quickly finish the body of soldier shot even side and pulled out a revolver which he was shot twice in giving another soldier 's face causing his death.

Once this happened is hidden in a car hoping someone had heard the shots , but when I look up I see that the rest of the soldiers and carried the unconscious girl in the arms of one of them, and the man, who looked a great age, wore drag unconscious.

" What the hell happened ? Where to take them ? " And then accommodate his backpack and got the ammunition of soldiers and began to follow the patrol, which was heading towards a hospital.

Unable to enter the hospital decided to put together a plan that would enter and would get the girl, because the first thought that they were innocent and secondly he knew that the man could more easily fend alone. So he get to point where a vehicle need to rush out of there with her. It was then that between a lump note car achieving a motorcycle.

Sean quickly approached the motorcycle and inspected to be in good condition, once done the treatment start and fortunately for him it worked, even marking the fuel was little but thought it would be enough to leave the most to rush the place. When he looked out again to make your plan , I notice that there was no guard at the gate guarding the place, when suddenly the parking went out a truck parking and achievement noted that the pilot was the man who was with the girl, I notice I wore an expression of relief at the same time something that would also distinguished himself in the rear part was the girl wearing surgery. So they opted to follow Sean on motorcycle as discreetly as possible

After Ellie woke Joel watched the rearview following them to a subject , which put him cautious , thinking it would be one of the fireflies that followed . Then accelerated up to an abandoned house.

"Ellie, get your stuff and get out of the car"

"But why? What is it? "

"Only comes into the house and hide" repeated Joel ran behind her to the house and peeking through a set of planks barred window. Observed when the type of motorcycle arrived at the same place and under it. Joel carefully placed by the door while Ellie was hiding behind a table and when the boy began to enter the subject strongly Joel neck while at the same time the boy instinctively began to fight for his life and started a big fight between Joel and the guy, Ellie pulled out his gun and was about to help Joel firing the mysterious guy, but as the place was too dark and the two were moving too afraid of shooting and wounding Joel, then prepared himself and pulled the trigger, only he could make out the silhouette by the beam shot of a body falling to the ground.

Then she could see who was still standing that was Joel. Then the soil was placed in the subject and the boy's neck, and that the shot had not been mortal since it only had hit in the shoulder, the boy began to cough as he was hanged by Joel.

"Quiet, Please ... I'm not one of them ... I'm on your side," said Sean troubles

"And why should I believe that?" Joel said as firmly pushing and rudeness

"What I've seen from what happened in the river ... if I wanted to harm it would have done ... I just want to help ..." and said these last words with difficulty, while Ellie looked with horror and doubt that happened.

"Joel's enough!" Exclaimed Ellie hard "I think telling the truth," she said, his voice slightly broken

Joel left, and Sean single spin quickly holding his shoulder injury and trying to catch your breath

"Well, if it's not to kill us or rob us why you followed us?" Joel said rudely while Ellie looked from afar Sean

"It's okay ... I'll tell you quiet" Sean said even with breathing difficulties

**Well this has been the first episode hope you like comment and add to favorites you taste them, just leave your comments on any suggestions for improvements or would like to pass. I decided to write this English version because I saw that on the site the majority speaks English so easier reading and more people read me**


End file.
